


1:24 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smiled formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he enjoyed eating lunch with his family.
Kudos: 1





	1:24 PM

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

One smiled formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he enjoyed eating lunch with his family for the new year.

THE END


End file.
